


Ice Cold Hands

by MidoriEmmi



Series: SouMako Week 2014 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Frozen AU, M/M, SouMako Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriEmmi/pseuds/MidoriEmmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has always had these mysterious powers growing up. He thinks everything will work out, but reality is not so kind to him. For SouMako Week Day 2 on Tumblr. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought Frozen would make a good AU for Day 2, and Sousuke would make a pretty rad Elsa so here we are 8'D Enjoy!

He’d always thought it was unnatural, how he always felt like he never belonged. The king, his father, has the most regal blue eyes in the land, his hair a light green-tinted brown much like the bodice of young trees in the spring. The queen, his mother, has the brightest emerald reflected in her own eyes, her crowning glory a curtain of spun gold.

There is his younger brother, Makoto, whose orbs sparkle brighter than even their mother’s, whose locks are the exact shade of their father’s.

And then there is him, Sousuke, the eldest. The mirror stares right back at him, at his coal black cropped hair, and then at his eyes of the prettiest teal. As if his maker scooped up the currents from the most vibrant of reefs, and then slowly let them flow into his irises. He is far from ugly, but all his appearance reminds him of each day is just how he is undeniably different from his sibling in more ways than just appearances.

A different, that gives him power even the most skilled sorceresses would envy. One that coats his whole being in a mysterious force, a barrier seen and felt by no one but himself. He has within him a gift, bestowed upon him at birth. It all seems fine at first. His younger and only brother always stares at him with affectionate, trusting eyes, wide in wonder and excitement as he takes in the wondrous things his older sibling can do. Feats impossible for him, if only because he was born with no such gift to speak of.

His parents have warned him to keep his powers to himself, to conceal. It is hard when Makoto begs him everyday to let him see, and it gets harder to simply don’t feel, when the years pass and Sousuke can feel his gift growing. He knows he might one day lose control, and hurt someone who cares for him.

He looks over and smiles as Makoto bounces on the balls of his feet. Sousuke’s hands are poised and ready for their little show, because there is simply no refusing his dear sibling for long.

Sousuke can wave his hand, and a light shower of snow cascades down. He can twiddle his fingers, and the powdery white bends to his will, morphing into anything and everything. The raven can raise his arms up high, and majestic ice columns shoot up from the very ground, as if praising their master for the great power residing within him. He can create piles of compact snow with just his fingertips, as they follow Makoto daringly hopping from one to another. The other giggles and picks up his speed, pushing the other to the limit. Sousuke’s controlling, he’s trying to keep up, but tragedy happens, and he can only watch in complete horror as the brunet stills from being hit by an icy blast, tumbling lifelessly into a cushion of ice cold powder. Makoto is freezing up, and Sousuke can’t hold back his tears as he wails for their parents, while cradling his sibling close. He only wanted to play, but then he sees the deathly pale complexion of his beloved brother and wonders if it was wrong for him to ever think it was alright in the first place.

He is a monster, he tells himself. Tiny snowflakes dot his finger joints, not melting, not moving. He stares at a sleeping Makoto, and then at his unnatural hands. Yes, he must be some monster.

Because only a monster would hurt the one they loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my personal tumblr blog at https://midori-emmi.tumblr.com


End file.
